


She's everything

by LittleLuxxie



Series: Aeryl Hawke [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Post-A Bitter Pill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuxxie/pseuds/LittleLuxxie
Summary: Fenris loves Hawke. As simple as that, and just as difficult. There are so many reasons. "How can something hurt this much?"Set after 'A Bitter Pill'





	She's everything

She was everything. It was as simple as that and just as difficult.

It wasn’t her impressive skills with the sword. It wasn’t how she kept them all together on sheer will and determination, so that even he found it acceptable to work with the mages because of her. It wasn’t how she always found a way out of even the hairiest situations. It wasn’t the snide comments to anyone who annoyed her, which was a lot of people. It wasn’t how she seemed untouchable like nothing could bring her out of balance. It wasn’t how she always landed on her feet. It wasn’t the curve of her waist, barely visible under the armor, but which he could still feel under his fingers. No, that wasn’t it.

It was the twinkle in her eyes when she thought she’d said something particularly funny. It was the dimple in her left cheek, only visible in the truly genuine smiles. It was the fact that it was his eyes she first sought when she was worried, or when she was amused, or annoyed, or confused, or angry. All those feelings, which she wanted to share with him. It was how she had helped him, from the very first time they met, with only a few questions and no objections. It was that she kept coming around, uninvited but never unwelcome. It was how she invited to be confided in, and how she always listened. It was that she shared confidences back. It was that she had shown him weaknesses, showed she wasn’t untouchable. It was how she made him feel important to someone.

He loved her for all those reasons.

Now her eyes never sought his. Now she laughed and joked like before, but he could never see the dimple in her cheek. Now they spoke almost daily, but she never told him anything.


End file.
